


Toys

by virusq



Category: Killjoys (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Boba Fett has the best toys.





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexiel-neesan (alyyks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/gifts).



Boba Fett has the best toys.

“Is that a … flamethrower,” Dutch asks, words heavy with hokk as she peels armor off of him. Pieces drop to the Slave’s grating in drunken clumps.

“Mm.” He diffuses Dutch’s disarming maneuver before she sets their bed alight. They collapse into it in a drunken heap and drown the conversation in kisses. He breaks away. “Here, I got you something.” 

He produces a helmet from behind the headboard and places it on her head, as if crowning her Mandalorian royalty. The 360 view makes her head spin. “Woaaah.”

Someday, they’ll all be hers.


End file.
